1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to clarifiers and, in particular, a tube settler module for use in clarifiers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tube settlers are used in water and wastewater clarification applications to increase the rate and efficiency of clarification. A plurality of tube settlers, sometimes connected together in a module or pak, are positioned in a slanted or inclined position, preferably sixty degrees, in fluid in the clarifier. Freed water is passed upward in the clarifier through the tube settlers so that contaminant or settleable particles are collected on the settlers, and via gravity slide down to the lower portion of the settler, while clarified water is completely passed through the settlers. Heretofore, retrofitting of tube settlers has been costly in both down time of the installation and the expense of retrofitting. A contributing factor has been the expensive fixed structural members of the clarifier to which the settlers are removably connected in the clarifier. As such members are costly to repair and install. Further, the connection and disconnection of the settlers to said members takes a relatively long time thereby increasing the time and expense of retrofitting the settlers.